


Desperate Times

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M, Plot What Plot, Purple Prose, Tentacles, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot and Merlin have desperate, needy, rough sex for dubious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

The shouts of anger and confusion were rapidly fading behind him as Lancelot ran through the woods, eyes and throat still stinging from the sooty smoke of the raging fire Merlin had raised as distraction.

He kept running even after the bandit encampment was barely a distant memory, and Merlin had sagged in his arms from relief or exhaustion, the soft, cool loam with its rich smells bursting under his feet with each stride strangely hypnotic, compelling him to continue. It was only when Merlin reached up to grab his shoulder that he wondered at how fresh and strong he felt in spite of the long run and Merlin's warm, solid weight still clutched protectively in his arms, and he stumbled, only saving them from falling to the ground by throwing out his other arms and bracing himself against the trees on either side and in front of him.

"Lancelot," Merlin gasped into his shoulder, then raised his head and forced a visibly shaken smile to his features. "Thanks for getting me out of there, I thought we were going to," a tremor of reaction coursed through his body and cut off the rest of his words, then he seemed to push away the memory of terror, and summoned an embarrassed grin for Lancelot. "Think you can put me down now?"

"Of course," Lancelot smiled back. He groped for balance as he prepared to set Merlin down, then it struck him that he was holding on to three separate trees _and_ Merlin, and at some point he must have lost not just his boots but his pants, because his lower body was feeling more than a little draught. "I, I, what did, how?"

He looked down at himself, at the tattered remains of his clothing and the spill of smoothly curving, serpentine appendages where his body should be, and knew he should be appalled, but the smells of humus, of Merlin's sweet sweat-musk-excitement, and the mingled sensations of the soft ground beneath him, of Merlin's warm body, smooth skin and rough wool pressed to his side, overwhelmed the rational part of his mind and made him dizzy with hunger for more, more of everything, unreasonable need and desire pulsing through his veins and making the strange appendages writhe urgently and coil tighter about Merlin.

"What happened to me?" he gasped, pulling Merlin's body into his centre to rub against as much of himself as he could. He felt Merlin's pulse trip and race all through his appendages, and with a monstrous effort of will, shoved Merlin back, free of his frighteningly changed body. "Merlin, whatever this is, stay back, I'm not safe!"

"Lancelot, wait!" Merlin fell and just sat there panting, watching Lancelot from well within his reach instead of running away. "It's all right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said, getting up on his hands and knees and beginning to approach Lancelot.

 _Always so foolishly brave,_ Lancelot thought with a pang, and another familiar, unwanted thought intruded... _so beautiful_. As he watched one of the thicker appendages slither forward and wrap around Merlin's slender ankle, a new thought emerged: _so fragile and delicate compared to the creature I have become._ He whipped the treacherous limb away and wrapped others around it, keeping it from reaching for Merlin again. "Merlin, it doesn't matter what happened to me. You must save yourself."

Merlin stopped advancing and raised his arms as Lancelot coiled in preparation to run away himself, if Merlin would not do the sensible thing. "Lancelot, calm down and listen to me. You are no danger to anyone, least of all me. I misspoke myself in casting this spell, but it's not permanent, and even more important, it's not intended to be harmful."

"No danger to anyone?" Lancelot looked down at himself in incredulity. "I pushed away the bandits like they were nothing, swept down their tents and destroyed their encampment with barely a thought. And you have no idea, none at all, how close I am to, oh gods, I cannot even bring myself to say it! Stay away!"

"Lancelot, my friend," Merlin held out his hands in appeal, and Lancelot flinched away when all he wanted was to seize the outstretched hands and drag Merlin into himself, and-- he shuddered with the force of controlling his impulses.

Merlin leaned forward and pressed on, urgently, "Hear me out. The spell heightened your senses, and your body is faster to respond to your will, but everything you're feeling, it's all _you_. That's how I know you're no danger to me. Nothing in the world could make you harm a friend."

He shook his head, dragged himself backwards in response. "Perhaps you do not know me as well as you think you do. Merlin, you must heed me. Run. You have no idea of the things I want to do to you." Lancelot clutched at himself, desperately clinging to his shattered control. The near mindless _want_ wrung at his very being.

Merlin flushed, and greatly daring, laid his warm hands on Lancelot's wretchedly twisting coils. Shivering sensation jolted through Lancelot, and he moaned, against his will.

When Merlin spoke again, his voice was filled with determination edged with fear. "Lancelot, I promise you, I know. The spell gave you the strength and speed to save us from the bandits, but that was pure luck. It was intended for..." He lowered his eyes, and Lancelot was momentarily enraptured by the sweep of dark lashes against fair skin, then he raised his eyes again, half-bold and half-shy, and said, "I know what you want, and I swear, there is nothing you can ask of me that I will not want."

That was all the permission Lancelot needed, it seemed. Without further intervention from his rational mind, his body surged forward and engulfed Merlin's, all his sinuous limbs slipping into every crevice and opening in his clothes, trying to get as much contact with his skin as possible.

Merlin gasped and flung his arms around Lancelot's neck, and Lancelot eased back again, realising that he was on the verge of ripping every seam of Merlin's clothes apart. It would be very improper if both of them had to return to Camelot naked.

With painstaking gentleness aligned with the startling dexterity his new limbs granted him, it was mere moments before Lancelot had stripped every stitch of clothing from Merlin and tossed it all aside to return his attentions to the pale bared skin that seemed to glow to his eyes in the dimming light. Night was fast falling.

Lancelot hesitated. Merlin grinned tentatively, and wrapped one of the smaller appendages around his hand, enclosing the blunt end in his hot, tight fist. It felt, it felt like... Lancelot groaned in ecstasy, feeling his body break out in something like sweat, and fell ravenously on his teasing friend, letting his greedy limbs slither up and wind slickly around Merlin's arms, legs, body, and, he noted with delight and relief, Merlin's red and dripping arousal.

He pressed his watering mouth to Merlin's parted lips, sucking the breathless moans in as he pulled Merlin's legs apart and another of the sinuous appendages coiled and tightened around Merlin's cock, lapping at it, and somehow he could taste it too, and Merlin was still squeezing and relaxing around the head still in his fist -- then a shock of pleasure burst in him, and he reeled and pushed Merlin down, pressing him hard into the soft ground.

"What, what was that?" he asked, lifting his head dizzily from Merlin's shoulder, as more of his appendages writhed and probed urgently at Merlin, making him squirm with laughter between moans and gasps for breath.

"I, that's," Merlin shook off one of the appendages attempting to push into his mouth, and grabbed it to caress between his palms instead when it tried again, making Lancelot throw back his head in almost-pain, " each of the heads will be restored to its natural state as it comes," he panted out, and Lancelot understood when another one began to push _into_ Merlin's secret entrance. "Lance!"

He dropped his head onto Merlin's shoulder, mouthing, sucking, biting helplessly at the collarbone and long, smooth throat, overcome. It felt exactly like he was fucking Merlin, and like Merlin was jerking him, and like he was rubbing himself against Merlin, and, yes, like Merlin had his mouth on him, sucking him with a mouth like a furnace.

"You're so, I need, please," there wasn't enough of Merlin for all his appendages, and he struggled to keep from shoving another one into Merlin's arse and in his mouth, he was on fire, he needed, he had to...

Merlin choked a little as the one in his mouth burst, filling his mouth with white liquid that spilled from the sides. Lancelot dragged himself up, still desperately fucking Merlin's hands and between his legs, and inside his impossibly tight, hot body, and kissed the white come away, licking the inside of his mouth clean, fucking into him harder, harder while Merlin let go of the appendages in his hands to grab Lancelot's head and kiss him back.

"Need you, love you," Merlin gasped between breaths, and Lancelot felt the head inside Merlin jerk and spill and another one shove in beside it even before the first had retracted into Lancelot, making Merlin cry out and claw at his back, bite down hard on his shoulder.

"Merlin," Lancelot breathed in awe, "Merlin," and another of the small ones wrapped around Merlin's hand, making him squeeze its head, and Merlin choked out a hoarse laugh and wrapped his free arm around Lancelot's neck, urgently pushing himself against Lancelot's body.

Lancelot was immediately stricken at this reminder of his neglectfulness, reaching down with -- he had a hand back! -- a hand to feel the cruel binding around Merlin's erection that had kept him from release, and found a light tug at that thin cord of flesh set off a white flash of blinding sparks behind his eyes as Merlin cried out his release at the same time.

When he regained his senses, he found Merlin lying quite still on top of him, regarding him with heavy-lidded eyes while two of the appendages continued to drive relentlessly into his pliant body. "Are you all right?" he whispered, stroking Merlin's hair and back with his restored hands and feeling hypocritical for even asking while shocks of pleasure continued to ripple through him with every thrust.

Merlin smiled dreamily at him. "I want to try something," Merlin said, and reached down, caught the final large one rubbing itself between his legs and wanting to join the others inside. He gave it a light squeeze. Lancelot whimpered.

"Anything, love, tell me," he promised, and caught his breath as Merlin drew it down, between Lancelot's legs, and pressed the wet head to Lancelot's own entrance, glancing back up at him with a question in his eyes.

"Gods. Yes," he breathed, and without conscious volition, it had entered him and began thrusting as well, in unison with its counterparts inside Merlin. When he came again, all at once, the world fell away and there was nothing but him and Merlin, Merlin and him, always and together.

* * *

Coming back to himself hurt, in more ways than one. He felt loose and sore all over, like he had pushed his body too hard and too long in training, and having arms and legs seemed strange and confining, the heavy darkness and muffled sensations suffocating to him.

He seemed to be all over bruises and small stinging scratches, from branches and nails and teeth, and while he did not regret the latter two, they reminded him --

"Merlin!" he cried, jolting upright as he remembered what had happened. "Where," he started, and Merlin was by his side, a warm and steady presence in the dark, and still smelling of a little like sex and sweat in spite of his damp hair telling Lancelot he had attempted to clean himself. "I am so sorry," he burst out, and Merlin sat down by him, wrapping an arm around his middle.

"And so ridiculous," Merlin chided, kissing the side of his mouth. "I told you, there was nothing you could do that I wouldn't want, and I meant it. Unless you regret what we did?"

Lancelot took a few shaky breaths, staring at Merlin's moonlit features, bent his face into Merlin's shoulder, inhaling him. "No, never, as long as you will have me."

He felt Merlin kiss his hair, lips curving up, and embraced Merlin in return. And felt an improbable prickle of interest below in spite of his exhaustion. He suppressed the urge to hump Merlin again, glad of the concealing darkness, and felt Merlin giggle in embarrassment.

"I can't believe you can still..." Merlin said, taking him in hand, and he buried his burning face in Merlin's shoulder again as Merlin's long fingers closed around him, rubbing up and down, the heel of his hand brushing Lancelot's sensitive head with every upstroke. Too soon, he spilled over Merlin's hand again into the forest, and Merlin sighed softly into his hair. "You're so lovely."

"You're the one who's lovely," Lancelot whispered, shuddering as Merlin held him through the aftershocks. "A marvel, a wonder like no one else in the world," and they both laughed, suddenly a little shy.

"I think we can make it back to Camelot before dawn, when there won't be too many people. You can wrap my jacket around your waist, and..."

"Yes," Lancelot said, meaning, _yes, to everything_ , and they smiled at each other, carefully getting to their feet and covering what remained of Lancelot's modesty with Merlin's jacket.

As faint light began to break on the eastern horizon and the spires of Camelot came into sight, Lancelot said, "I think we should try that spell again sometime, perhaps the other way round."

Merlin blushed hotly, but smiled. "Of course. Pick a time and place, and we'll do it."


End file.
